falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Miss Launcher (Fallout 3)
|ammo use =1 |projectiles =1 }} Miss Launcher is a unique missile launcher found in Fallout 3. Characteristics Miss Launcher is a unique version of the standard missile launcher model. It is more comparable to a grenade launcher than a missile launcher, as it has an arcing flight similar to the Fat Man. Standard missiles fired from this weapon do not fly; instead, the missile-tube itself has been converted to propel them pneumatically. In doing so, both the missile's explosive warhead and unused solid rocket fuel are free to detonate together, increasing the missile's explosive damage potential by 30%. A side-effect is this also reduces the chances of giving away your position if fired from hiding, as compared with a regular missile launcher. If used without the aid of V.A.T.S. it is excellent practice for the Fat Man, as you won't kill yourself with a badly placed shot, most of the time. The damage bonus comes at the cost of range; the Miss Launcher's drastically underpowered propulsion system renders it incapable of hitting targets farther than 30 feet away, half the range possible with thrown grenades. Because of the nature of the weapon's sharp ballistic trajectory, it can be an extremely challenging weapon to aim in real-time. Using this weapon outside of V.A.T.S. isn't recommended. However, even in V.A.T.S., this weapon is horribly inaccurate. The game fails to take into account projectile arc, meaning any shots fired usually fall completely short at medium ranges. In conclusion, practice and experience will help a player determine when to fire real-time or when to use V.A.T.S. Unlike regular missiles, missiles fired from Miss Launcher will not explode on impact, and instead are triggered like grenades, i.e. when hitting a target in V.A.T.S. or after a specific time limit. The Explosives skill determines how long it will take for the missile to explode after hitting the ground. A 100 Explosives skill will cause the missile to explode a few milliseconds after landing. Durability Miss Launcher is just as durable as the regular missile launcher; it can fire about 83 missiles from full condition before breaking. Variants * Missile launcher - The standard version found in the Capital Wasteland. Comparison Location The Miss Launcher is located in a weapons storage room inside Fort Independence, near the center of the map on the bottom floor of the lower levels. The lock will always have to be picked (75 Lockpick) on the front door, unless Defender Rockfowl, Defender Morgan, or Protector Casdin are pickpocketed for the key. However, it is possible to avoid having to fight the inhabitants if the player character completes the unmarked quest, Outcast Collection Agent, up to the point when Casdin will trust the player character. This will make the Outcasts inside the Fort friendly. Once inside, go down to the lower level. There are two entrances into the basement. The first way is through an entrance outside that leads directly to the lower level. It, like the main entrance, is a hard locked door. The other way is to go through the main entrance and then proceed down to the lower level from the ground level. However, the second method will lead to a locked door that can only be opened with a hard locked terminal. The password is in the desk next to the door if the player character does not wish to or cannot hack it. Once through the door, the two Outcasts guarding it will usually be armed with a Ripper and a laser rifle. Once dealt with (if they're hostile), one should go to the research room with several computers in it. In here there is a computer with a file called Research note - missile launcher. Once the note is read, the Lone Wanderer learns that the Miss Launcher is in the storage room (Lockpick level 75 needed). The key is in one of the footlockers in the barracks. Notes * Research terminal reports in Fort Independence reveal that Outcast researcher J.J. Browne attempted to modify the Miss Launcher to increase its accuracy. After numerous failed attempts, the ultimately broken Miss Launcher was thrown into storage until someone else could be tasked with working on it. * If the shot lands close enough to the player character, the fired missile can be picked up (has 1 weight and no value). This can only be done with one missile in inventory before firing, so as not to trigger the reloading animation. * A side-effect of the Miss Launcher's pneumatic propulsion and delayed fuse is its unique underwater behavior; when fired at a body of water, functionally it becomes the equivalent of a torpedo launcher. * Despite having the same design and shape of a missile launcher, the Miss Launcher weighs 15 pounds, as opposed to a standard missile launcher's weight of 20 pounds. * Even though it's a unique weapon, lighter than a missile launcher, and does more damage, it still has a value of 100 caps less than its regular variant. Bugs Sometimes at close range, V.A.T.S. is exited before the missile detonates, negating the benefit of temporary 1/10 damage and potentially killing you. This close-range bug may also lead to freezing issues, the controller will remain rumbling and the console will freeze. Sounds Gallery FI_Miss_Launcher.jpg Category:Fallout 3 Big Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout 3 unique weapons de:Raketenwegwerfer es:Lanzamisses fr:Lance-miss (Fallout 3) ru:Гранато-Мед zh:发射小姐